nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Magma-Man/Inactivity Incoming
I just want to let y'all know I'm going from some-what kind of active like I have been to 99% inactive until the monday after next. I've had alot of stuff going on and have gotten REALLY far behind in my online school work and I'm going to have to devote all my time to it until the next due date. Until then I have comments to make on three different games. Doom 3: BFG Edition I rented it. I was surprised by how good a game it was, especially since almost all my complaints were caused by the so-called "enhancements" they made, like the weapon-mounted flashlight. Doom 3 is an undeniable classic and I hate myself for not looking into by now and am searching Ebay for copies of the original and the expansion Ressurection of Evil for the original Xbox. I may still buy Doom 2 on XBLA despite it being included in Ressurection of Evil because the "No Rest for the Living" XBLA/BFG Edition exclusive campaign was awesome. Halo 4 Wow... Sorry Shadowshot, I didn't want to like this game, but wow. Halo 4 is more amazing then I ever thought it could be. I only rented it but I'm buying it first chance I get. My three main complaints are #Graphics are incredible but aesthetics are crap. I've gotten used to them but I still think the redesign of the visual style of things, such as the grunts, the spartan armor, the weapons, etc. are really ugly. #Call of Duty multiplayer ranking system. I hate the custom load outs. Halo never had a problem with OP weapons before because everyone spawned with the same stuff so it was fair, now it's got the problem original it's competitor CoD had. It was also a pants-on-head retarded decision to not only put in Call of Duty style perks but make it so that you have to rank up considerably high just to get one. That is not in anyway fair to new comers. #Forge doesn't feel like 3.0 but 2.5. It's Halo: Reach's forge with new graphics and maps with a couple of new items and minor features, the biggest of which being the magnet function. It even has all of Forge World's structure pieces back exactly like they were, grey color and all, and these are still mostly what you are going to be using to build your maps. Primarily because of the new Call of Duty style system I can't say I think this is the best Halo MP ever, but it's damn good and the campaign is one of the best campaigns the genre has to offer. Call of Duty: Black Ops 2 I may not be getting Halo 4 for a while but my pre-order for Hardened Edition of Black Ops 2 is still in place. I considered cutting back to regular edition to help me get the money for Halo 4 but I still want my last main series Call of Duty to go out with a bang. (I still will probably want Black Ops: Declassified if I ever get a PSVita) I have seen alot of the leaked footage, although I stayed away from campaign related footage. I did watch some campaign though so I wish to give my thoughts. Over-all the game's visuals are great. They may not be the best available on 360 *cough* Halo 4 *cough* but they are extremely fitting for the game. One of my complaints is that I feel the animations (not the graphics, the movements of the 3D models) are in the uncanny valley during the cutscenes, or at least the first one. If you don't know what the uncanny valley is, look it up plzkthx Category:Blog posts